Pa, I don't think were in Nevada Anymore
by CocoRocks
Summary: Bonanza/Once Upon A Time Crossover Oneshot In the Spring of 1861 a twister hits the countryside. The Four Cartwrights and Hop Sing take shelter in the storm cellar. After the storm they emerge from the shelter to discover they are definitely not in Nevada anymore.


Bonanza/Once Upon A Time Crossover Oneshot

**In the Spring of 1861 a twister hits the countryside. The Four Cartwrights and Hop Sing take shelter in the storm cellar. After the storm they emerge from the shelter to discover they are definitely not in Nevada anymore. **

Pa, I don't think we're in Nevada Anymore

The day had started out nice but by late afternoon, things had started to change. Dark clouds covered the sky and the wind had picked up. Little Joe Cartwright stepped outside to observe what was going on. _This is pretty neat _he thought as he watched a tree branch snap off and fly down the road.

"Hey Pa, Hoss, and Adam you gotta come out and see this!" Joe shouted from the porch.

Ben and his other two sons rushed outside to see what all the commotion was about. Their eyes widened as soon as they saw the dark sky.

"Pa it looks like we're in for a huge storm." Adam commented as one hand was securely on the top of his head keeping his hat in place.

Ben looked a little closer at the sky. As he observed, he noticed that a funnel cloud was starting to form in the clouds.

"Twister!." He shouted. "Alrights sons get to the cellar. Hop Sing get out to the storm cellar." Ben shouted in the doorway of the house.

"Aw pa I don't need to go to the storm cellar. I'll just stay out here and watch this neat storm." Joe commented as he crossed his arms and watched the sky with a happy look on his face.

"Oh no you don't shortshanks. If you stay out here your likely to blow away and we'll never find you." Hoss commented. He then grabbed Joe and swung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and rushed to the cellar.

A minute later Hop Sing appeared outside wearing his bowler hat. In his left hand he was carrying his suitcase.

"Hop Sing this this isn't the time to be making a trip into town. There a storm coming and we need to take shelter." Ben explained.

"Mista Carlight Hop Sing no go to town. Hop Sing pack up pots and pans to take to shelter. If Hope Sing lose them Hop Sing quit." the oriental man explained.

Ben decided not to argue with the man. Once they reached the cellar they securely shut the doors and decided to wait out the storm.

No one knew how much time had passed but there was a huge bang and that was the last thing anyone remembered. The next thing they remembered was seeing light shine through the crack of cellar doors.

"Hey Pa I think the storm is over." Adam commented.

Ben couldn't see anyone's face since it was dark but it seemed like the sun was shining and it was quiet outside so it was likely that it was safe to come out. Ben unlatched the doors to the storm cellar and made his way out.

Although the moment he got out of the storm cellar he was in for a big surprise. There was nothing but green grass and trees for miles along. Where was the house?"

"Pa where's the house. I built it strong enough to where it can withstand any type of storm?" Adam asked with a frown on his face.

"I reckon it's halfway to Carson City by now." Hoss commented.

"Hey Pa I don't think we're in Nevada anymore. Come take a look at this." Joe said as he held a piece of paper in his hands.

The rest of the Cartwrights and Hop Sing gathered around Joe to see what he was looking at. The paper was drawing of a young woman with words on it. It read _Wanted: Snow White For Crimes Against the Queen. Murder, Treason, and Treachery. _Where the heck were they.

"Snow White? That sounds like a story that your mother told you when you were young." Ben commented. None of this made any type of sense.

"Alright which one of you is dreaming." Adam called out clearly annoyed with what was going on.

"I don't think any of us is dreaming but it sounds like this storm managed to cause more damage than we thought." Ben commented as he looked around trying to look for answers.

"I think Pa has been chewing on that loco weed." Hoss whispered to Joe.

"This is foolishment. Hop Sing quit. Hop Sing go find cousins in San Francisco." Hop Sing shouted to himself. He then took off a little path muttering in chinese.

"Hop Sing come back here. Who is going to cook for me now?" Hoss whined as he watched his main source of life run away.

"Oh let him go. He'll be back soon. In the meantime we need to figure out how to get out here." Adam explained.

"Older brother is right. The first item on our agenda is to figure out where we are. While Adam is trying to figure that out I think I'm going to take a little walk to admire the scenery." Joe commented slyly as he made a break towards an opposite path and disappeared among the trees.

"Hoss go after your brother. Try to keep him out of trouble." Ben ordered his middle son. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Sure Pa. Shortshanks get back here." Hoss shouted as bolted down the same direction as his younger brother.

"Well Pa seeing as we just lost three people how do you suppose you figure things out now?" Adam asked feeling slightly irritated.

"Adam don't lose your temper. I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this. However, in the meantime we just have to survive by our wits. Now this path hasn't been traveled on. Maybe if we walk a ways down we can find something." Ben explained.

Adam rolled his eyes at his father's explanation. However, instead of arguing he would just go along for the ride. Hoping it wouldn't get them killed.

_The Dark Castle_

Belle the former Princess of Avonlea had just gotten out of bed when she heard the sounds of pots and pans crashing around in the kitchen. What on earth was going on? If Rumpledkiltskin heard this he would surely be having a fit. But luckily he wasn't around since he was off on one of his deals for the next couple of days. However, she would have to find a solution before he came back.

As soon as she dressed she left her little dungeon bedroom and raced up the stairs to the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised to see a chinaman rummaging through the supplies in the kitchen.

"Hello is there something I can do for you?" Belle asked feeling slightly confused to the company she had.

"Yes you tell me who cooks here?" Hop Sing asked.

"I'm the caretaker of this castle. My name is Belle" Belle explained.

"You do lousy job. Hop Sing now the caretaker. Hop Sing cook food that is better than yours. Missy Belle go relax in parlor." Hop Sing ranted.

Belle just said nothing and walked out the kitchen. While she walked away she thought. _Rumplestiltskin is going to have a fit when he comes back to see another person in the castle. _

_The Middle of the Forest where Joe and Hoss are at_

After about an hour Hoss and Joe had now idea where they were at they had thought about going back to where Adam and Ben were but had no idea where to go.

"Aw Hoss were lost." Joe whined as they circled the same rock for the third time.

"We wouldn't be lost if you hadn't ran off from Pa. Admit it Joe you were just looking for trouble by running out here." Hoss argued.

"I can't help it if trouble seems to follow me wherever I seem to go." Joe explained.

Joe was right about his last commented. A few minutes a more wandering both him and Hoss managed to fall into separate traps that were suspended from trees.

"Joe just wait until I get out of here." Hoss said angrily as he tried to look for a way out.

_The Adventure of Ben and Adam_

While Hop Sing had settled comfortably into a new job and Hoss and Joe were having their own issues. Ben and Adam had managed to walk along the path to where a castle appeared in the distance. They figured whoever lived there might be sane enough to talk to. They walked the continuing path to the castle and when they reached the gate a guard approached them.

"Your majesty you have arrived. Her majesty the queen has been expecting you." The guard said speaking directly to Ben.

Ben was confused as to why this man referred to him as your majesty. However, he was too stunned to speak and cast a look over Adam not to say anything. They were then lead into the castle and into a great hall which had a long table with chairs along it.

"I will let Queen Regina know that you are here. Your majesty." The guard told him.

Ben could only nod. The guard soon left. As soon as he was gone Adam decided to speak up.

"Care to explain why you were just referred to your majesty." Adam asked.

"I don't know but let's just roll with it." Ben commented unsure of what to do.

Adam just rolled his eyes. A short time later the doors to the room swung open to reveal a woman with dark hair piled in an outrageous fashion. She was wearing a dress that looked like to be made out of black leather and showed off way too much at the bodice.

"Ah King George how nice of you to come. I see you brought a new right hand man. Now lets get down to business. This concerns your son and my stepdaughter." Queen Regina explained.

"Stepdaughter?" Ben commented slightly confused. They had only been here a few hours and Joe had already managed to get into trouble.

""You remember my stepdaughter that blasted Snow White running around with your disobedient son David." Queen Regina commented.

"Oh yes that one." Ben replied. Whatever was going on he just decided to roll with it.

"Are you alright Goerge you seem very out of it?" Queen Regina asked.

"Oh don't mind him. It was a long journey which caused him to become scatterbrained. He's also distracted by your beauty." Adam commented and took a sip of his wine.

"Oh George I didn't know you felt that way. I suppose I could remedy the situation." Queen Regina said with a sly smile.

Queen Regina got out of her chair and planted herself into Ben's lap and buried her face into his neck. Ben's eyes widened with shock and he cast a worried look at Adam who was across him with a smirk on his face.

_Sorry Pa your on you own when it comes to getting out of this situation. _Adam mouthed silently.

The End


End file.
